Instagram
'Welcome to the Instagram section!' Here you will find useful information about Instagram as well as a list of sources that you can use in your ICT coursework! 'Analytics' The audience profiles of the people that use Instagram are people that want to post and share photos with friends and family from all over the world. Instagram doesn’t actually have a specific audience that uses the social media site because all different types of people are currently using the site, people of all sorts of ages and with different interests. Businesses such as JD sports use Instagram to post photos of new products that have come into stock and what latest deals the business is providing. Instagram was released on the 6th October 2010. By December 2010, Instagram had 1 million registered users. In June 2011, they had 5 million users and in September of the same year, they had 10 million. July 2011, 100 million photos had been uploaded to Instagram and currently, there are around 450 million users on Instagram. 'Evaluation' The audience profiles of the people that use Instagram are people that want to post and share photos with friends and family from all over the world. Instagram doesn’t actually have a specific audience that uses the social media site because all different types of people are currently using the site, people of all sorts of ages and with different interests. Businesses such as JD sports use Instagram to post photos of new products that have come into stock and what latest deals the business is providing. The purpose of Instagram is that it allows people to post photos about themselves and they are also allow to see what other people have been posting if they follow their account. For a business, it allows the business to post photos about their products and services. People are able to follow the businesses Instagram account where they are able to like the post and comment about it. 1. Instagram Stories One of the biggest updates is the new Instagram Stories. With this feature, users can add photos or live videos that only last for 24-hours before vanishing • Video recording up to 15 seconds • Image viewing up to 10 seconds • Unlimited story additions • Direct messaging within Stories 2. The Instagram Algorithm Update Users have been waiting for months to see changes to their Instagram feed. Now it’s finally here with the inclusion of the Instagram Algorithm. While many might have dreaded this change, the new timeline can work to your customers’ and your own advantage. Essentially, the new algorithm prioritizes content from users you frequently engage with by putting their latest posts at the top of your feed. For everyday users, this cuts out the amount of scrolling you do to see the content you actually want to view. You have to take advantage of this Instagram feature to engage your audience with your content. For example, once you get users following your brand on Instagram, you’ll want them to like your content so they see you more often. This creates more brand awareness and visibility for your content. • Instagram images with mostly blue overtones generate nearly 25% more likes. • 93% of consumers consider visual appeal before purchasing. • 40% of people respond better to visual content than plain text. • Instagram captions with mentions generate 56% more engagement. • Locations added to Instagram content drives 79% higher engagement. 3.Push Notifications for Your Favorite Accounts As a business, you might not be that concerned with getting a notification for your favorite Instagram accounts. However, you should strive to get your followers to add this Instagram feature to get notifications from you. This somewhat hidden feature is available on the mobile app. You simply go to the profile, click the three dots (hotdog icon) and select “Turn on Post Notifications.” Once selected, you will receive updates every time that account posts new content. 4. Manage Your Favorite Filters With 40 unique Instagram filters available, there are a lot of options to make your content look its best. However, as a business, you typically want your content to have the same stylistic features across all your videos and images. 5. Hide Content From Your Profile Sadly Instagram doesn’t give you access to limit your profile to certain people except on Instagram Stories. This can be troublesome when random users want to tag your brand on photos that are inappropriate or unrelated to your business. 6. Edit Geo-tagged Content If you’ve ever tagged a location on an Instagram photo or video, you likely know you can view all your content locations on a world map. However, even photos or videos where you didn’t tag a location show up to the exact street where you posted to Instagram. 7. Manage Multiple Instagram Accounts Another important Instagram feature for businesses is the ability to manage multiple accounts. In early 2016, Instagram rolled out this feature to allow users to switch between different accounts. 'Sources' http://sproutsocial.com/insights/instagram-features/